Hermione's First Kiss
by MagicalMissInkblot
Summary: Hermione experiences her first kiss from someone unexpected... One-shot.


**HERMIONE'S FIRST KISS **

"_Now which should I do first? That 4 rolls of parchment essay on the 2__nd__ Goblin Revolution or the essay on different uses of a dragon's blood for two and a half feet length? Blimey! The library better still be open. These essays are due in two weeks time!"_

_._

"Damn it! When will Parkinson and Greengrass ever learn to stop stalking me and give me some peace and quiet even for once in my life?! "

.

"_Walk faster 'Mione. You need to get those books before the library closes!"_

_._

"Run Draco, run FASTER! They might catch up on you. You'll be doomed, I tell you. DOOMED!

.

"_Easy now 'Mione. One last left swerve and the library awaits..."_

_._

"_Oh no!_ They'll see you Draco! No! no no no _NO_! Don't pass by _there_! Turn right! Block yourself from view! QUICK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRASH!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Before she knew exactly what happened, Hermione Jean Granger felt someone slam into her. The next thing she knew, Hermione was lying on her back; lips pressed against a blonde who was awkwardly sprawled above her. Hermione was too shocked and confused to withdraw… Right then and there, she just had her _first kiss! _She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. A fusion of inexplicable emotions bubbled up against her as she inhaled sharply, taking in the guy's scent of mint. But, alas! Her eyes widened sickeningly as she opened her eyes and found herself staring at the shocked steel-coloured eyes of none other than _**Draco Malfoy.**_ She hastily pushed Malfoy backwards with all the force she could muster and straightened herself all the while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand repeatedly, hoping that it would be enough to erase of whatever was left during the brief time their lips met.

Hermione glanced at Draco and saw that he was doing the same...

The bloody git, as Hermione said, looked as if he had just swallowed a whole box of earwax- flavored Bertie Botts beans.

Hermione scowled and blushed at the same time as she mentally kicked herself over and over for being so clumsy… So clumsy that she had the Amazing Bouncing Ferret as her first kiss!

And what would Harry and Ron say?!

She closed her eyes for a brief second, wishing that it was just another silly dream. She opened her eyes and to her horror, found out that it was definitely no dream…

Meanwhile, Draco stood up from the floor in a way only Malfoys could. With a haughty expression etched across his handsome aristocratic features, he said, "Watch where you're going, Mudblood!"

He eyed her with evident disgust… Did the kiss really happen or is it just another stupid dream? Merlin! This was as revolting as the time he dreamt about making out with Parkinson! Which one was more disgusting, Draco didn't have time to decide because he was busy rubbing and shaking his head vigorously in an attempt to wake himself from this "nightmare".

His feeble attempts at trying to escape from the harsh reality of the kiss made Hermione snort. Malfoy looked up, irritated. "Why are you still here?! Just go away already… Just go away, like the rest of this nightmare."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Sleepyhead. But this is certainly nowhere near Dreamland, nor are you asleep. And as much as I hate to admit it, this is pretty much reality."

"Well, if you weren't being so clumsy…"

"Oh, look who's talking! Well, for your information Ferret Boy, _I _was the one who was tackled down to the ground, in case you failed to notice, I-"

"Well, you wouldn't have been if you were steering clear out of my path! Inferiors definitely should know where they stand. Good gracious, Granger! Where are your manners?-" He cut Hermione off rudely.

"Excuse me?! I was steering clear out of everybody's path! You were the one who came crashing into me on an abandoned corridor! Why, what happened Malfoy? Had another Hippogriff attack? Gonna come running down to Mummy now, are we?" Hermione jeered at him.

His face was instantly flushed red with anger and Hermione smirked, although not in a very Draco-ish manner… The Hippogriff incident a few months ago gets to him every time.

But instead of fuming and throwing more insults at her, Draco returned Hermione's not-so perfect smirk with one of his own. "As a matter of fact, I _was _being chased. But not by such a hideous creature… _by fangirls._ Ahh. They just can't get enough of me!" he said smugly.

"Fangirls? More like your _sluts_." Hermione countered. And it's not as if it's not true! The insufferable Slytherin Prince is never seen with the same girl for twice in a row. He was the most desired boy at Hogwarts and is known for his reputation with girls.

"Are you sure you even _know_ what fangirls are? Because as far as I remember, little Ms. Mudblood know-it-all may have the highest grades in _all _subjects; but in Romance and Dating 101, all she gets is a big fat _zero_."

**_Ouch._**

And there goes the infamous smirk again.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest and fire back once again yet, Malfoy beat her to it. "_Nobody_ will ever know about this." It was a command, not a question.

"Is that understood...Granger?" He looked directly into Hermione's eyes and for the tiniest space of moment, she found herself caught in the traps of his stormy blue orbs.

Too caught up under his melting gaze, Hermione did not manage to reply. Not being known for his patience, Malfoy the ferret stepped sideways and continued walking towards the opposite direction.

Hermione was downright offended of the way he walked out. Seriously? And she thought purebloods, as they often would like to put it- were taught only with the _finest etiquette_! Challenging him, she asked, "And what if I tell-?"

As swift as he decided to leave, he stopped in his pace without facing Granger. And when he did, she saw the corners of his mouth tug upwards on what you can consider a sort of a… _smile_?

"… I might just have to kiss you again."

And with that, he continued to walk away. Leaving a confused and blushing Hermione behind.

**-Fin-**

**A/N: This is the first-ever fanfic I've posted online and I'm new to this kind of thing. I'm starting off with oneshots because that's as far as I can do for now. Pls. R&R :)**


End file.
